Children of the Stars
by SilverWinterr
Summary: It's a time of peace in the old forest and the clans are thriving. But then a new prophecy appears, telling of the Children of the Stars and the eternal winter that they will end. A dark force emerges from the shadows and the peace is shattered as Starclan's chosen emerge with a power greater then the stars in their paws. OC AU. Rated T to be save. Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Allegiences

**Thunderclan**

 **Leader** :

Crowstar - scrawny black tom, amber eyes

 **Deputy** :

Russetfrost - russet she-cat, white paws, amber eyes

 **Medicine cat** :

Honeyfall - brown speckled white she-cat, amber eyes

 **Warriors** :

Heatherclaw - gray-brown tabby tom, amber eyes (apprentice: Starlingpaw)

Blazetail - dark ginger tabby tom, white chest, bright ginger tail, amber eyes (apprentice: Stonepaw)

Embershade - dark tortoiseshell tom, dark brown eyes

Smokespeckle - dark gray she-cat, green eyes (apprentice: Hollypaw)

Frostfang - white tom, green eyes (apprentice: Ashpaw)

Whiteeye - light gray she-cat, not a true warrior due to her blindness

Oakwing - brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Nightwhisker - black tom, amber eyes (apprentice: Birchpaw)

Snowheart - white she-cat, light gray stripes, blue eyes

Blackwing - black she-cat, hazel eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Stonepaw - small gray tom, green eyes

Ashpaw - gray tabby tom, blue eyes

Hollypaw - dark ginger tom, green eyes

Birchpaw - light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Starlingpaw - jet black she-cat, light green eyes

 **Queens:**

Maplefur - white tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes (Wolfkit, Hawkkit)

Featherfur - elderly light ginger and white she-cat, blue eyes (Lilykit, Flintkit)

Cherryflower - mottled ginger, white, and brown she-cat, green eyes (Leafkit, Lightningkit)

Goldenfeather - light she-cat, green eyes

 **Elders:**

Jaytail - gray tabby tom, green eyes, oldest cat in Thunderclan

Tinywhisker - small brown tom, amber eyes

* * *

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader**

Hazelstar - light brown tabby tom, white paws/chest, amber eyes

 **Deputy**

Tigerflame - dark ginger tabby tom, blue eyes

 **Medicine** **Cat**

Eaglefeather - brown tabby tom with white markings, green eyes

 **Warriors**

Mudpelt - dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes (apprentice: Breezepaw)

Fireclaw - dark ginger tom, blue eyes

Redthorn - dark ginger tom, blue eyes

Iceheart - white she-cat, jet black stripes, green eyes

Darktalon - dark gray tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Bouncefur - mottled brown she-cat, blue eyes (apprentice: Moonpaw)

Dewshadow - light gray and black tom, amber eyes

Branchtail - brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Nightbreeze - jet black she-cat, dark blue eyes

Clawwhisker - small brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Frostfall - black she-cat, white streaks down her sides, blue eyes

Ravencloud - black and white tom, green eyes

Sharptalon - ginger tom, green eyes

 **Apprentices**

Breezepaw - light brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Moonpaw - gray tabby she-cat, white markings, green eyes

 **Queens**

Leafwhisker - tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes (Mudkit)

Brownshadow - dark brown tabby she-cat (Ebonykit, Webkit, Nettlekit)

 **Elders**

Dawnmask - dark ginger she-cat, blue eyes

Grayshine - pale gray tom, amber eyes

Onestripe - brown tom with a single stripe from his forehead to tail, amber eyes

* * *

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader**

Warmstar - light brown she-cat, white chest, honey eyes

 **Deputy**

Rainfoot - gray tom, white feet, blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Sparrowflight - mottled brown and white tom, amber eyes (apprentice: Otterpaw)

 **Warriors**

Spottedtail - tortoiseshell tom, amber eyes

Heavystorm - dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Leafshine - light ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes

Cloudypool - gray and white she-cat, blue eyes

Tigerstrike - dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes (apprentice: Mistpaw)

Morrowpelt - black she-cat, blue eyes (apprentice: Seedpaw)

Stormrunner - dark gray and white tom, blue eyes

Raggedsplash - gray and brown mottled tom, hazel eyes

Dewwhisker - light gray tabby she-cat, hazel eyes

Oatspring - brown tabby tom, blue eyes

Sagefur - brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

 **Apprentices**

Seedpaw - light brown and white she-cat, blue eyes

Mistpaw - light gray she-cat, blue eyes

Otterpaw - brown tabby tom, amber eyes

 **Queens**

Ashdapple - dark ginger she-cat, blue eyes (Smallkit, Brindlekit)

Bramblepelt - dark tabby she-cat, green eyes (Snowkit, Leapordkit)

Silverpool - silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

 **Elders**

Swiftmist - light gray she-cat, amber eyes

Oddstep - mottled tom, twisted paw, blue eyes

Graypelt - dark gray tabby tom, amber eyes

* * *

 **Windclan**

 **Leader**

Hollowstar - gray tom with strange black eyes

 **Deputy**

Silverdust - silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Thistlefur - elderly gray tom, spiky fur, blue eyes (apprentice: Tawnyshine)

 **Warriors**

Maplefall - brown and gray tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Badgerpelt - badger-like tom, green eyes (apprentice: Fawnpaw)

Skyheart - bright ginger she-cat, green eyes

Blackpool - black tom with white markings, blue eyes

Fernlight - brown tom with white paw, green eyes

Specklefeather - ginger she-cat, hazel eyes (apprentice: Goosepaw)

Ivybreeze - creamy white tom, hazel eyes (apprentice: Boulderpaw)

Tumblefang - gray tom, amber eyes

Whitebriar - white tom, green eyes

Larkleaf - light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes (apprentice: Rabbitpaw)

Spidertail - black and gray tom, long tail, hazel eyes

Mousewing - gray she-cat, blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

Tawnyshine - dark brown and white tawny tom, blue eyes

Boulderpaw - dark gray tom, blue eyes

Goosepaw - scrawny gray tom, rough fur, green eyes

Fawnpaw - pretty light brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Rabbitpaw - brown tabby tom, amber eyes

 **Queens**

Rowanflight - ginger she-cat, green eyes (Whitekit, Cinderkit)

Copperleaf - dark ginger she-cat, blue eyes

 **Elders**

Icebird - white she-cat, amber eyes

Quailshade - brown tabby tom, amber eyes


	2. Prologue

Darkness cloaked the forest so thickly that the stars and moon were barely visible in the skies above. Owls hooted dully from their nests and the nocturnal creatures slunk across the forest floor, even their eyes, which were made to see in the dark, were having trouble breaking the veiled mist.

A flash of white and gray appeared through the trees for just a second before hurtling on. Behind it, two smaller figures scrambled to keep up with it, their fear-scent flooding through the undergrowth. A bird flew up and let out an alarm call as they brushed noisily through the undergrowth.

"Wait," came a small cry, "you're going to fast."

The white and gray figure came to a halt and turned its snarling face towards them. They froze in their place, crouching under the piercing, flaming gaze. "Well if you weren't so useless, you'd be able to keep up with me!"

It turned its back. "Not that I could care anyways. If you _were_ worth my time, you would be able to keep pace."

Without another word, it shot off again.

There came a squeal as the two kits started to run again. They were panting, their breath harsh and rasping. One was beginning to slow down. The other one turned back.

"Come on, you need to keep up!"

"I can't," the kit wailed as its pawsteps became weaker and more uneven, "my paws are going numb."

The other kit didn't slow down, just cast a terrified, sad look. They couldn't stop or they would be left behind. The kit was torn; should it keep going or turn back?

It didn't have any time to think about it. The kit behind gave a cry and tripped over the root of a tree, but the kit ahead didn't stop. It knew that, if it went back to help, they would both die. They couldn't survive out in the wild on their own. They needed their mother, whether they liked it or not, and that mother was still running far ahead.

With one last, sorrowful glance back at its sibling, the kit turned away and disappeared into the trees.

The forest fell silent, not even the owls daring to break it anymore. The leaves that rustled as the kit stood up seemed not to make a sound.

The kit looked around. "Hello?"

The voice echoed through the empty trees, though it felt like it didn't make a sound. Fear began to build up in its chest. It couldn't be left like this, alone to die in the forest, not even weaned off its mother's milk!

With a terrified mewling, the kit dragged itself to its feet and began to stumble through the forest again, calling for its mother and sibling every so often, though it knew that it was too late. The night dragged on and on, the darkness of the forest hiding any sights that could offer assistance to the miserable kit.

Finally, it let out a sigh and flopped to the ground, too exhausted to move. The chase after its mother and the wander through the forest had taken its toll. Without the strength to even twitch a whisker, the kit passed into unconsciousness.

As the night wore on, the first rays of sunlight finally broke through the barrier of darkness surrounding the forest and the pad of pawsteps finally broke the silence, coming closer and closer to the small bundle lying, helpless, on the ground.

"Hey do you want to check those trees for some birds or squirrels?"

"Good idea. Now, I think this will be a good time to test my apprentice. So, what can you smell?"

"Hmmm, I can scent fox, but it's stale. There's some traces of prey...I can scent a couple of mince and-"

There was a pause. "Wait a second, what's that? Do you smell that?"

There was a pause.

"A rogue! It's close by!"

After a few seconds, three cats burst through the undergrowth. All three of them had their fur fluffed and claws out, ready to pounce on and attack any intruder. However, when they saw the kit sprawled on the ground, they let their pelts lie flat. Their confusion was evident as they gazed at the kit with pity, twitching their whiskers as they scented for any other cats nearby.

One of them padded up and prodded it with a forepaw. When the kit did not wake up, she turned to the second. "She needs treatment. Run back to camp and let them know what's going on."

He nodded and shot off. The third cat stepped up next to the first cat. She sniffed the motionless bundle of fur.

"What is a kit doing all the way out here alone?"

The first cat shook her head. "Starclan knows."

They waited, silently, watching over the little kit, until the rustle of branches caused them to look up. The third cat had returned with two cats, one carrying bundles of herbs.

"Where's this kit," She mumbled through the leaves.

"Here," the two cats stepped away to give the medicine cat room. The other new arrival, a huge tom, stood a ways away and watched with piercing eyes as the medicine cat went to work. "Do what you can."

She grunted. As she set down the herbs and gave the kit's pelt a little sniff she stiffened and sucked in a great breath.

"What is it?" The other cat said, sharply, "What's wrong?"

Her jaw gaped as she tried to speak, but nothing came out. She was trembling all over, but, otherwise, she seemed to be completely frozen in shock. Her eyes adopted a glossy, unseeing look to them as she stared beyond the motionless kit. The other cats jumped forward but the large tom cried, "No! Let's wait and see!." After a few moments, she let out a sigh and keeled over.

The cats gasped and one lunged forward to catch her fall. The new arrival lashed his tail. "What's going on? What is this kit?"

She took a deep breath and looked the tom in the eyes. "It was a message from Starclan."

She looked at the tiny kit, helpless and alone. She opened her mouth and, in a rasping voice, repeated the prophecy.

 _The long winter is coming - only the four children of the stars can bring its end._

* * *

 **Hello and welcome to my magnum opus fanfiction that I've been working on for almost 10 years (with many many changes, of course). This story will be set in an alternate universe where, after the Twolegs chased out Skyclan, the clans felt like they had done wrong and managed to cause enough trouble that the Twolegs abandoned their nests and left. I'm going to try to update this story daily. As for how long it's going to be, only Starclan knows. However, if you enjoyed it, please leave a like and maybe follow if you're interested in reading more!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Wolfkit, come on! You have to wake up!"

The gray tabby she-cat grumbled and curled up tighter as her conscious fluttered between awake and dream. She was so warm and comfortable and she had been having such a good dream…

She yowled as a bundle of fur crashed into her, jerking her completely awake. They tumbled away from her mossy bed and crashed into a wall of bramble. Brown fur was choking Wolfkit as she struggled to breath and get away from his attack. After a moment, he disappeared and she stumbled to her feet. However, it wasn't for long as he pounced again, this time landing squarely on her back, pushing her face and stomach into the ground.

She coughed as she swallowed a mouthful of dirt. She tried to push him off, but he was using his weight against her. "Are you awake now, Wolfkit?"

"Hawkkit," she snarled, "get off me. I can't breath."

He let out a _mrrowr_ of amusement as he jumped off again she got to her feet again. As soon as she had regained her composure, she instantly leaped at the brown tabby, taking him by surprise and sweeping him right off his feet.

"Wolfkit! Hawkkit!"

She froze in the act of tugging on Hawkkit's ear. _Oh no,_ she thought with dread as a familiar scent wafted across her nose.

A ginger and black tortoiseshell queen with ragged, scarred fur burst into the nursery, her pelt bristling with rage.

"What," she spat, "do you two think you are doing?! This is the nursery, for Starclan's sake, you could have killed Cherryflower's kits!"

Wolfkit glanced over to the mottled queen who had her tail wrapped protectively over her newborn kits, shooting them a dark look. Maplefur gave each of them a swift bat to the ear. They ducked their heads in unison. "Sorry, Maplefur, sorry, Cherryflower," they chanted together.

She flicked her tail in annoyance. "I'll have to talk to Crowstar, you two are getting too big for the nursery. It's about time you should be apprenticed."

Wolfkit, whose eyes had been dulled with shame at the thought of hurting those cute little kits suddenly perked up at the word. An apprentice! She had been waiting moons to be an apprentice! To think that she was almost old enough to start her training on the path to becoming a warrior was almost too exciting to even think about. But then a stab of anxiety crossed her chest. She had lived her entire life in the nursery, free of responsibility and cared for by the clan. Becoming an apprentice was a huge step and, all of a sudden, she didn't know if she was ready yet.

She looked at her brother and saw nothing but excitement and impatience shining in his eyes. Maplefur flicked her ears at the misbehaving kits and was about to growl another scold before there was a loud yowl from the camp behind her.

Hawkkit jumped to his feet. "It's time! Oh, Maplefur can we go, please? Please?"

Their mother looked at them sternly, but then her expression softened at the sight of their shining faces. "Oh, go on then. At least you'll be outside."

They didn't waste another second. They both shot outside into the Thunderclan camp.

The sun was shining on the beautiful green-leaf day and many cats were outside to enjoy it. Wolfkit noticed Featherfur basking in the sun not far away with her two kits playing together nearby. On the other side of camp, just outside the fern bush that made the elder's den, Tinywhisker was sharing tongues with Jaytail, the clan's oldest cat.

There were already a few cats waiting in the clearing under a stone, looking up expectantly at the scrawny, scarred, dark gray tom that was standing there, raking his eyes across his clan. At the base of the stone was a dark ginger and white she-cat, her tail curled over her paws.

Wolfkit and Hawkkit raced to the outer wall of the crowd that was slowly building, squealing in excitement. This was a very important moment that they had been looking forward to all day, ever since they had heard the news. Ashpaw and his brother Stonepaw, two of the apprentices, were about to be named warriors. The last time Wolfkit had seen any kind of ceremony, it was Starlingpaw leaving the nursery to become an apprentice herself. But an apprentice ceremony was different than a warrior's and Wolfkit was excited to see how they differed.

Once every cat was in attendance, a hush settled over the clan. Wolfkit spotted Ashpaw, his coat groomed and shining, pride and a hint of nervousness in his eyes. Wolfkit quivered in excitement. This was really happening!

"Today," Crowstar yowled, "is a very important day. It is time for two of our apprentices to join our ranks as warriors. Frostfang," he turned to a white tom, "has Ashpaw proven himself worthy of the title of warrior?"

He nodded. "He has."

Crowstar flicked his tail in acknowledgement and turned to a ginger tom with a bushy, bright tail. "Blazetail, has Stonpaw proven himself worthy of the title of warrior?"

He nodded. "He has."

Crowstar nodded back. "Ashpaw, Stonepaw, come forward."

The clan parted to allow the two toms to step up to Crowstar, who crouched down and leaped off the Highrock. Once they were standing a mouse-length away, Crowstar looked down. "I, Crowstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have striven hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Ashpaw, Stonepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Wolfkit shivered as Ashpaw and Stonpaw nodded. "I do," they both meowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Ashpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ashpool. Starclan honors your loyalty and understanding, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Crowstar rested his battle-scarred muzzle on Ashpool's head and the newly named warrior responded by licking his shoulder. He turned to Stonpaw.

"Stonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stoneleap. Starclan honors your strength and confidence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

He repeated the same movements with Stoneleap and the clan became to chant their names.

"Ashpool! Stoneleap! Ashpool! Stoneleap!"

Once the cries of the clan became silent, Crowstar spoke up again.

"Tonight you shall sit silent vigil and reflect upon your new responsibilities. Congrataulations, Ashpool, Stoneleap."

As Crowstar stepped away, the rest of the clan swarmed around. Hawkkit nudged her shoulder. "Come on, we should go say hi to Ashpool!"

Wolfkit nodded and they bounded away. The gray tabby was speaking with Frostfang, his former mentor, who was meowing a hearty congratulations.

"Ashpool!" Hawkkit yelped as he lunged at the gray tabby.

Taken by surprise, the new warrior tumbled over as Wolfkit joined the attack. They batted at his pelt as they let out squeals of excitement. He gave a _mrrowr_ of protest as his face was shoved into the ground.

"Congratulations!" Wolfkit yowled as she clung onto his struggling form. "Now that you're a warrior, you have to beat us!"

"Get off me," Ashpool growled, playfully. The kits cried out as he heaved up with surprising strength and they rolled off of him. He batted them with a sheathed paw as they jumped to their feet. They ran around him, nipping at his heels and leaping at him, trying to land a blow.

"Okay, you two," he meowed as he stepped back, "That's enough playing."

"That's right," Crowstar stepped up to them, his face shining with amusement, "Ashpool needs to start his warrior duties before he sits vigil tonight. He has a lot to do and you two can't interrupt him tonight. Am I clear?" He shot them a firm look.

They bowed their head in acknowledgement. "Yes, Crowstar," they chanted.

Wolfkit felt eyes burning on her pelt and she glanced up. Smokespeckle was standing halfway across the camp, looking at her coldly, anger flaring in her eyes. Their gazes locked for just a moment and she curled her lip before turning and stalking away, disappearing into the warrior's den.

Slightly shaken, Wolfkit barely noticed what Crowstar said next until Hawkkit cried out with glee.

"Wow! Are we really going to be apprentices?"

Crowstar smiled, watching as the kit bounced excitedly. "Your ceremony will be tomorrow."

He turned and padded away as Hawkkit leaped into the air and yowled. "We're going to be apprentices!"

Wolfkit's head was spinning. Everything had just happened so fast she didn't really know how to process it. While she was excited and anxious to be an apprentice tomorrow, confusion towards Smokespeckle's behavior soured her mood. What had she done to the older warrior that would have instigated such obvious open hostility?

"Wolfkit! Hawkkit!"

Jerked out of her thoughts, Wolfkit turned to see Maplefur beckoning to them. "Come on, you don't want to get in the way, do you?"

They scrambled back to the nursery, Hawkkit tripping on his paws, still shivering with adrenaline. "Maplefur," he meowed as he raced up to her, "did you hear? We're going to be apprentices tomorrow!" He purred as he chased his tail, letting all of his excited energy out.

Maplefur scoffed. "You look more like a three moon kit then an apprentice, the way you're acting."

Eaglekit stopped, embarrassed, then sat down, trying to contain himself.

Maplefur turned to Wolfkit, who stood a little ways away, staring ahead blankly, lost in thought.

She was jerked back to reality by Maplefur's growl. "Why so quiet, Wolfkit?"

She looked up at her mother. She was a crabby, bad-tempered she-cat, but that didn't mean that she didn't love her kits. Wolfkit knew that her love wasn't in the soft purrs that she always heard from Cherryflower and Featherfur, nor was it the reassurance that she so often heard between mentor and apprentice. No, her love was in growls and snarls, demanding her kits to be the best they could be. While sharp and grumpy, she was never mean or cruel.

"It's Smokespeckle," Wolfkit sighed, "she was giving me a look like I was crowfood. I don't know what I did to make her so upset at me."

Something flashed behind Maplefur's eyes but she just sniffed and twitched her whiskers with annoyance. "Smokespeckle's a mean old badger. You probably trod on her tail or took her favorite piece of fresh-kill. Don't take it personally, Wolfkit. She doesn't like a lot of cats."

Wolfkit nodded, though she wasn't quite convinced. There was something else going on, but she decided to put it to rest as Hawkkit leaped on her back.

"Cheer up, Wolfkit," he meowed, "we're going to be apprentices tomorrow!"

Wolfkit rolled over, letting a smile spread across her face as the two kits tussled in the grass. "Yeah, and I'm going to have a better mentor then you!"

"Yeah, right!"

Maplefur watched them roll around for a little while before her sharp mew broke them apart and she led them back into the nursery. They went with her, wondering with excitement about who their mentors were going to be and what they would do on their first day.

"Crowstar, definitely," Hawkkit meowed, "he's going to be my mentor."

"Mouse-brain," Wolfkit scoffed, "he's got better things to do then mentor dumb apprentices. I'd much rather have Blackwing as my mentor. She's calm and loyal. I think she'd make a good leader."

Hawkkit chuckled. "Whatever you say."

They spent the rest of the day relaxing in the nursery and visiting with Featherfur's kits, who were a moon younger.

"It's no fair," Lilykit, a small, pretty ginger and white she-cat, whined, "I want to be an apprentice too! I'm big enough!"

"You'll just have to wait," Hawkkit replied, puffing out his chest, "until your six moons. It's a tough wait, but it'll all pay off in the end."

Wolfkit held back her laughter at her brother. Now that they were going to be apprentices, Hawkkit had been acting like a wise warrior to the rest of the kits in the nursery. Wolfkit looked over at Flintkit, a scrawny black and gray tom, who was crouched just behind his sister, looking at the two older kits with awe.

She leaned forward. "What about you, Flintkit?" she meowed, softly.

He flinched as she spoke to him and took a step back, flattening his ears. "Oh, I don't know," he whispered, "I don't mind waiting."

Lilykit turned and launched herself at her brother. "Of course you do, silly! There's no way you wouldn't want to be an apprentice."

Flintkit cried out in shock as he was knocked over and batted at his sister, but she was bigger and quickly overpowered him.

"Is this the training hollow or the nursery," Maplefur called out from nest. Lilykit slid off her brother and shook her fur. She opened her mouth, probably to tell of Maplefur, but she was cut short as the queen growled low. "Wolfkit, Hawkkit, it's time to go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes," Featherfur meowed as she entered the nursery. "Lilykit, Flintkit, let's leave them alone."

As Wolfkit and Hawkkit settled down besides their mother, she began to rasp her tongue over their fur. Hawkkit snuggled close, pressing himself against his sister's thick tabby fur. Wolfkit smiled as he let out a small sigh. She laid her head down on her paws, letting her fur brush his cheek and fell asleep to the soft, rhythmic strokes of her mother's tongue on her fur, all worries about Smokespeckle and her apprenticeship forgotten.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading my work! Any reviews would be much appreciated! Don't forget to leave a like and follow if you're interested in reading more ^.^**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wolfkit, seriously, this is one day you can't oversleep!"

The gray tabby jerked awake at the obnoxious sound of her brother's voice. Light was shining through the nursery walls onto his brown pelt, turning it a heart-warming gold. His amber eyes gleamed as he looked down at her before prodding her side again. "Come on! Crowstar could call the meeting any minute!"

All of a sudden the events of the day beforte came flooding back. Ashpool and Stoneleap, Smokespeckle, and their own apprentice ceremony. And it was all overshadowed by the latter and a flurry of fear and excitement burst through her chest. Hawkkit turned away once she had scrambled out of her nest and leaped towards the entrance.

The two flew out of the nursery, only to run into Cherryflower and her two kits sunning themselves. The mottled queen purred as she gave each of them a proud lick. "It's about time Crowstar took you two out of here, I was sure I was going deaf with all the noise you two make."

Her kits stumbled over to Wolfkit and Hawkkit. "We'll miss you lots," piped Leafkit, a pretty little tabby in the same ginger, black and white as her mother, "it'll be boring around here without you!"

"Well, it will certainly be quiet," mumbled Lightningkit, a bright ginger tabby tom. Then he looked up at them with glowing amber eyes. "Good luck," he mewed simply before stalking back to his mother. Leafkit followed her brother, mewing a last goodbye.

As soon as they were gone, Hawkkit began to bounce around, unable to contain his excitement anymore. Wolfkit, however, could see some clan members beginning to gather in the clearing, knowing that the time was near. Another stab of fear ran through her and she shivered with anticipation. She had no idea what was going to come next.

The brambles at the entrance rustled and the hunting patrol that had been sent out after the dawn patrol returned, loaded with fresh-kill. Maplefur was among them and, after hastily setting down her kill at the fresh-kill pile, she rushed over to the two and began grooming them with harsh, hurried licks. "I can't believe how late it is, how am I supposed to make you two presentable with this amount of time?"

"Maplefur," Hawkkit whined as she started on him, "I look fine!"

"No you don't," she snapped, "not on a day like this!"

Wolfkit didn't protest as the queen licked down her fur. She wanted to look her best in front of them clan.

Maplefur was barely finishing when Crowstar emerged from the lichen in front of his den and leapt on the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

"This is it," Maplefur whispered as she nudged them forward with her nose, "good luck, you two!"

They looked back and gave her a nod as they stepped up with the rest of the clan, taking their seats at the side so they could step up to the front easily. Wolfkit shivered again as Crowstar looked down at the two, excitement clawing its way to the surface of her skin.

"Today," Crowstar began, "like yesterday, is a very important day for two members of our clan. Starclan has blessed us with a long and prosperous greenleaf. Now, we are ready to accept two new warriors into their training."

He looked down at Hawkkit and Wolfkit and beckoned with his tail for them to step forward. Wolfkit felt rooted to the spot and it took all of her effort to stumble to the front alongside her brother.

It seemed to take seasons before they finally reached the base of the rock and sat, looking up at the leader looming over them.

"Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Hawkpaw. Embershade," he turned towards a huge ginger and black tom. The clan rippled with surprise, "you are a seasoned, experienced warrior. I believe that it is finally time for you to have an apprentice. You shall mentor to Hawkpaw.

The huge warrior stood from his spot and stepped up to Hawkpaw and lowered his head. The excited apprentice shakily touched noses with him, perhaps a little too forcefully. Wolfkit noticed that Embershade seemed a little nervous. It was common knowledge that he had never had an apprentice - he had denied Crowstar's every offer. It seemed that this time, however, he was ready. Wolfkit, however, didn't quite see the wisdom in giving Hawkpaw, of all apprentices, to an inexperienced mentor.

She didn't have much longer to think about it as the two stepped away and it was suddenly her turn. Wolfkit looked back up, anticipation running through her veins. Yes, Embershade had never had an apprentice, but he was a highly experienced warrior that was respected by everyone. Who would she get next to him?

"Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Wolfpaw." To her great surprise, Crowstar looked down at the ginger and white cat seated below him. "Russetfrost, you have served as a fine and loyal deputy to Thunderclan for a long time. Please pass on everything you know to Wolfpaw."

The deputy stood up and walked over to Wolfpaw, whose head was spinning. What an honor, to be chosen to be the apprentice of the deputy herself! She could barely comprehend the world as she touched noses with the beautiful she-cat. Russetfrost seemed to sense her instability and gave her a reassuring flick of her ears.

"Hawkpaw! Wolfpaw! Hawkpaw! Wolfpaw!"

The clan cheered their names as they had done with Ashpool and Stoneleap the day before. Wolfpaw could barely hear them over her own euphoria at being apprenticed to Crowstar's most trusted companion.

She felt a pelt brush her side and she looked over to see Hawkpaw coming up next to her. "Wow," he meowed in awe, "I never thought that Crowstar would pick you to be the deputy's apprentice!"

"Yeah," she replied, "I didn't either."

"Well, congratulations, anyways," Maplefur meowed as she walked up to the small group gathering around the new apprentices. "You both have fine mentors." She gave a nod to Embershade and Russetfrost. "It's good to know that I can finally move back to the warrior's den. It was starting to get cramped in that nursery."

"Yeah, right, more like ready to get rid of us," Hawkpaw mumbled.

"What was that?"

"What? Oh, nothing."

"Wolfpaw," Russetfrost meowed, pulling her attention away from the threat of bickering, "I was thinking we'd go and explore some of the territory today. We can either do it alone or with Embershade and Eaglepaw, if that's what they decide to do. It's your call."

Wolfpaw thought it over for a moment before replying. "Alone, I think. We'll probably move faster without Hawkpaw slowing us down to sniff every flower along the way."

Russetfrost purred in amusement. "Well, then, should we head out?"

Wolfpaw nodded. She turned towards Hawkpaw and Maplefur, giving them a nudge goodbye and then raced off to the entrance of the camp with Russetfrost. A sense of adventure infected Wolfpaw's entire being. She had never been outside the camp before, kits weren't allowed. This would be the first time she would see the land she would be protecting for the rest of her life.

They brushed through the bramble barrier and down the path that was flattened with generations worth of pawprints. A warmth began grow in her chest all the way down to her paws as she stepped out of the camp and into the forest. She felt Russetfrost step up next to her, but she didn't turn to look at her mentor. She was busy taking in everything she could see.

It was the middle of green-leaf so all of the trees were full and green. The underbrush was thick and soft as she let herself walk forward into it. The grass was springy and clean, still a little damp with morning dew. She looked up through the branches of the trees and saw the sun and sky, shining so much brighter now that she could see it from the actual forest. A couple of birds fluttered over her line of vision just for an instant.

She felt Russetfrost's tail brush her pelt and she turned to see the deputy beckoning with her ears to follow before she shot off into the trees. Wolfpaw raced after her through the undergrowth.

Wolfpaw sighed with pleasure as the wind whipped through her fur and the bushes caressed her sides. Her paws thrummed against the ground, steadily keeping pace behind Russetfrost. She was free, she was alive. This was how a cat was meant to live, nothing holding them back, running forever.

However, it wasn't too long before her muscles began to burn from the strain. Being her first time out of camp, she had never had any need to run this far before. Russetfur looked back as she began lagging. "Need to stop for a minute?"

Wolfpaw breathlessly nodded as her paws began to slow to a stop. The ginger she-cat stopped herself and turned back to pad to her apprentices side.

Wolfpaw flopped to the ground at an approving flick of Russetfrost's ear. She panted for breath and her heart was racing, trying to catch up with the effort she had just spent.

"Tired?" Russetfrost asked.

Wolfpaw nodded again.

"I'm impressed," she continued, "that you made it this far. Apprentices I've had in the past couldn't even make it halfway to Snakerocks before they had to stop. And we are pretty much there."

Wolfpaw looked up as Russetfrost pointed with her tail to a moderately distant jumble of huge stones through the trees. "That's Snakerocks. It's crawling with adders, which could make good prey, so long as you don't get bit. Someone your size would die instantly from a snake bite. We'll stay away from that area until you get more experienced."

Wolfpaw nodded and noted down Snakerocks in her mental map of the territory she was creating in her head. After a couple more moments, she shakily rose to her feet and shook off her pelt. "All right, I'm ready to keep going."

Russetfrost nodded and turned to continue. They took it at a slower pace this time, giving Wolfpaw a little more time to recover from the long sprint. The sun was reaching its peak in the sky when a strange and dirty scent hit Wolfpaw's nose. She scrunched up her muzzle so she wouldn't smell it so harshly. "Yuck," she hissed as she slowed, "what is that?"

Russetfrost looked back, not breaking her pace. "You'll see in a minute."

Wolfpaw shook her head to clear her nose and continued behind her mentor. After a few fox-lengths, Russetfrost began to slow as the grass began to get dirty and slippery. The odor was getting stronger and warmer, as though the sun was causing such a smell to waft towards her.

They broke through the trees and Russetfrost threw out her tail for Wolfpaw to halt. She turned her head forward and yowled in surprise. The trees came to a sudden stop and, just outside of their barrier was a huge black...thing. Wolfpaw didn't really know how to describe it, but she knew that it was definitely the source of the disgusting smell. She looked towards Russetfrost with a questioning look.

"This is the Thunderpath," she explained, "It was built by Twolegs; tall creatures that walk on two legs, hence the name. They were pretty crazy and messed up a whole lot of stuff when they were around. They don't use it anymore, though. See how its cracked in places? It hasn't been used in a very long time."

She was right, all across the Thunderpath were cracks where weeds and growth strained to be free. Still, even with the knowledge that it was abandoned, Wolfpaw felt extremely uneasy. It was unnatural, not a place that cats should explore.

Suddenly, Russetfrost made a quick move. Before she knew it, Wolfpaw was being shoved to the ground, Russetfrost's teeth buried in her scruff. "Get down," she hissed.

That was when another scent his Wolfpaw's nose, just as foul as the Thunderpath, like fresh-kill gone to waste for seasons. A few moments later, a small group of cats appeared on the other side of the Thunderpath. The first to appear was a dark ginger tabby followed by a huge tom. After them came two other cats, one white with black stripes, the other a gray tabby that was smaller then the others. _Probably another apprentice,_ Wolfpaw thought.

"We can smell you," the dark ginger growled, "come out, Thunderclan scum."

"Good nose, Redthorn," Russetfrost meowed smoothly as she slid out of the bushes, "I'd expect nothing less from one of Shadowclan's senior warriors." She beckoned with her tail for Wolfpaw to follow. Together, they stood on the edge of the Thunderpath, facing off like the two sworn enemies that they were.

The white and black tabby snarled at the appearance of two enemies. "What do you think you're doing so close to Shadowclan territory?"

Russetfrost scoffed. "I could ask you the same, what is a patrol of Shadowclan doing this close to Thunderclan territory?"

"You can't trust a forest cat," she hissed, flexing her claws, "so why should we trust you not to cross the border?"

The huge tabby growled deeply. "We're not here to pick a fight, Iceheart. Redthorn, take Iceheart and Moonpaw and finish refreshing the scent markers. I'll deal with Russetfrost."

Redthorn flicked his ear and disappeared into the bushes. With one last glare at Russetfrost and Wolfpaw, Iceheart followed suite. The apprentice followed more slowly, casting a terrified look at Wolfpaw before plunging in after them. The remaining cat stared at them with harsh, amber eyes for a few moments before, to Wolfpaw's surprise, he relaxed his tense posture. "My apologies, Russetfrost. Redthorn and Iceheart are very loyal Shadowclan warriors and are more then enthusiastic to protect our borders.

"I understand, Tigerflame," Russetfrost meowed, also letting her aggressive stance fall, "there are such cats in Thunderclan as well."

Tigerflame nodded. "Since your here, I should let you know that we chased a fox out of our territory the other day. Unfortunately, I think it crossed the Thunderpath so it could be in your territory now."

The ginger warrior flicked her tail. "I'll make sure to let Crowstar and the rest of the clan know. Thanks, Tigerflame."

He nodded again. "I should be going now. Redthorn and Iceheart will be getting inpatient."

"We should as well," she nodded towards Wolfpaw, "we have more of the territory to explore."

"New apprentice?" Tigerflame directed his gaze towards Wolfpaw, causing her to shy away under his powerful eyes. "You have a fine mentor."

Wolfpaw nodded, lost for words at being addressed to directly by an enemy warrior. Even a kit heard the tales of the Shadowclan warriors whose hearts were chilled by the cold winds that blew from the lands beyond. However, this particular warrior didn't seem to fit into that stereotype and it confused her. Were the clans not hostile towards each other like Redthorn and Iceheart had been?

Lost in thought, she missed the next exchange between the deputies before Iceheart took a step towards the forest. "Take care, Tigerflame."

"And you, Russetfrost."

"Let's go, Wolfpaw." She plunged into the bracken. Wolfpaw glanced back, but Tigerflame had already disappeared.

Following her mentor, Wolfpaw noticed the air around Russetfrost change as they got farther from the border with Shadowclan.

To her surprise, they slowed to a stop not far away. Russetfrost sniffed the air before motioning for Wolfpaw to sit, which she did, thankfully, as there were questions buzzing in her head.

"Wolfpaw," Russetfrost began, "you will learn quickly that many of the clans are very hostile and untrusting of each other. The warrior code states that you must be loyal to your clan and your clan alone. Many cats interpret that to mean that the other clans are nothing but enemies that threaten their borders. This is absolutely not true. Treat the other clans with respect. Without them, there would be no clans at all and this forest would be all bloodshed and chaos. I'm not telling you that you should lower your guard around them or make friends with everyone. I'm just saying that, unless they explicitly threaten you or your clan, they are not your sworn enemies."

Wolfpaw realized that the air she had noticed earlier had been what Russetfrost was talking about. She might have lowered her hostile stance, but she had been alert and wary throughout her entire conversation with the Shadowclan warrior.

Russetfrost must have sensed her revelation and nodded in confirmation. "I might be respectful to the other clans, but they are still a potential threat. We all live in this forest together, we thrive because we are the four clans united under Starclan, but we are also separate from each other. We must always be on the lookout for signs of attack and getting to know your opponent is the best way possible."

Wolfpaw nodded in understanding. Russetfrost had a point, it made sense that the better you knew someone the easier it would be to devise their battle strategy, but friendship would get in the way. She thought back to the apprentice on the Shadowclan side. Maybe they would have the same bond of opposing warriors that Russetfrost shared with Tigerflame. The Gathering was in a few sunrises and Wolfpaw hoped that the apprentice would be there.

Russetfrost watched her in her thoughts for a few moments before she stood up, jerking Wolfpaw back to reality.

"It's time we explored more of the territory. It's already sunhigh, we don't have too much time left."

Wolfpaw leaped to her feet, feeling refreshed and open, ready to explore and learn more. The encounter with the Shadowclan patrol had been terrifying, but it instilled excitement now that the initial shock had worn off. She wanted to meet a Riverclan patrol and see another opposing clan. Being locked in the camp for six moons had given her a thirst for knowledge and experience unlike any other.

Russetfrost shot off again, but at a pace much slower than before. However, Wolfpaw was not going to let her mentor think that she was worn out and done for the day. With leaping strides, she quickly overtook Russetfrost, pounding her way through the forest towards what she believed to be Sunningrocks.

She could hear the older cat quicken her pace, easily catching up with the new apprentice, her aged warrior muscles rippling under her pelt. Wolfpaw knew that she could never beat Russetfrost the way she was now, as they're years were vastly different, but, as they ran together, Wolfpaw signed herself to one day be better than her mentor...that was the greatest honor a student could achieve, right?

After another few minutes, Wolfpaw began to feel the burn in her legs again, much quicker than the last sprint, but she powered on, desperate to reach Sunningrocks before her paws gave out. Knowing that Russetfrost would see her tiring, she did her best to hide the pain. Thankfully, she was good enough to ward off the ginger cat's continuous glances her way.

Wolfpaw began to hear a roaring noise as they approached their destination. Curious, she forgot her pain for a moment and continued even faster before she finally burst through the trees and found herself at the edge of a huge river of water. For just a moment, she felt the fire in her legs spreading through her body, adrenaline from the run pumping the blood through her veins before her breath caught up and her lungs began to strain themselves.

Kneeling over with exhaustion, her vision began to blur and fade out. The next thing she knew, Russetfrost was next to her, propping her up on her shoulder, teeth buried in her scruff. "The first thing I'm going to teach you about being a warrior is to learn your limits," she growled as she pulled the apprentice away from the edge, "you don't want this happening right before a border fight or a hunt, would you?"

Too tired to argue, Wolfpaw merely huffed in acknowledgement. Her breath was coming quick and heavy, still trying to make up for all the air she had lost on the way. She felt herself being dragged back from the river's edge and the teeth leave her pelt.

For a few minutes, they waited there in silence, Wolfpaw's entire body aching and her breath beginning to slow. Finally, Russetfrost turned her head towards the sky. "We should get back soon. If we go slowly, we should be back at camp before sundown. Are you okay to start going?"

Wolfpaw nodded, weakly, before shakily rising to her paws. She barely registered where she was going as she slowly began to follow after Russetfrost, her feet dragging with exhaustion. She had never expected that the first day of apprenticeship would be so tiring, nor had she expected herself to be so weak compared to the warrior, or the territory to be so large. She made a mental note to listen to Russetfrost's advice and get to know her limits before attempting another cross-territory sprint.

The sun was just beginning to set when they reached the ravine that held the camp. Russetfrost calmly helped her down the stones before leading her back through the thorn barrier into the camp.

The hunting patrols had already returned and the evening patrol beginning to gather in the middle of the camp. Wolfpaw looked up at the pile of fresh-kill in the corner of camp, where most of the clan was sitting, but nothing except for a long-deserved rest attracted her at the moment. She felt Russetfrost's tail graze over her back. "You had a long day. Go on to the apprentice den, I'll have one of the others bring something to you. You can take Ashpool's bed, since he won't be sleeping in there anymore."

Wolfpaw shot her mentor a thankful look before slowly making her way to the ferns that covered her new den. Any other time, she would have been excited beyond belief that she was finally sleeping there, but exhaustion was overwhelming her and she merely dragged herself inside, thankful that she could rest her head.

Inside, there were already a few moss beds made. She sniffed through them and found the one that smelled like Ashpool. Patting at it wearily with one paw, she turned it over before curling up. The scent of the gray warrior washed over her, not unpleasant, but rather full in her nose. She shoved her muzzle into her own pelt to extinguish the smell.

After a few moments, she heard the padding of paws at the entrance to the den. She looked up, expecting Hawkpaw, but, instead, there was a black she-cat with green eyes that glowed in the darkening den.

"Wolfpaw," she meowed, muffled by the fresh-kill, "is that you? Russetfrost asked me to bring this to you."

She padded into the den and let the fresh-kill fall next to Wolfpaw. She sat down and pulled one towards herself. "I thought you'd need some company. My name's Starlingpaw, if you didn't know."

Wolfpaw nodded and dug into the vole, her hunger suddenly clutching at her stomach. She gulped it down with ravenous bites while Starlingpaw ate her meal more slowly.

She finished quickly, her stomach full and comfortable. With an agonizing slowness, she began to wash her paws and whiskers, intent on sleeping clean, however much she wanted to simply curl up and drift away.

Starlingpaw rose to his feet and quickly hauled the carcass of the vole outside the den to bury it in the earth outside. She finished up what was left of her own, then settled into the bed beside Wolfpaw. She watched as she finished her wash and curled up to sleep. "Long day, huh?"

Wolfpaw nodded, sleepily, closing her eyes. It really had been long, but her easier days as a kit had not come close to comparing to the excitement and the fun that she had had exploring the territory with Russetfrost.

Starlingpaw flicked her ears in understanding and didn't say anything else, merely laying next to her and watching the entrance, obviously to guard the peace and quiet that settled through the den. Thankful, Wolfpaw let her conscious go dark.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading my work! Any reviews would be much appreciated! Don't forget to leave a like and follow if you're interested in reading more ^.^**


	5. Chapter 3

Crowstar burst out of the bramble entrance, flanked by Russetfrost. Behind them streamed a Thunderclan patrol made up of many of the warriors and apprentices, including Wolfpaw and Hawkpaw. This was going to be their first Gathering - they had not been chosen to go to the one last moon.

As they ran through the undergrowth, Wolfpaw reflected on all that had happened in the last moon. She had learned so much in such a short time and Thunderclan had been going through so much change. She couldn't wait to hear Crowstar list off all that the clan had seen since the last Gathering. But that compared to nothing when she thought about being able to see the other clans. Maybe even finding that apprentice that she had met on the Shadowclan border her first day...

She jerked out of her thoughts as she skidded to a halt. Crowstar had paused at the top of the hill leading down to Fourtrees. She crouched down next to her brother and gazed down into the clearing bellow. Anticipation crashed on her like a wave as she saw the crowd of cats milling around the four great oaks. There were so many and they were all from enemy clans.

 _Be loyal to your clan, but do not hate or fear without reason. The other clans aren't your enemy until they make an enemy of you._

Russetfrost's words rang in her ears. She tried to steady her breathing as she remembered that this was a time of peace. There was no reason for any hostility - there were no enemies down there.

"Remember," she heard a whisper to her side, "we are here to observe and be friendly, but not to make friends...or enemies. Do not share our secrets and do not ask for them either."

She turned her head. It was Embershade, whispering to both her and Hawkpaw. She saw her brother give a little nod beyond his trembling. For a second, Wolfpaw couldn't believe it - was Hawkpaw afraid? But then when he turned his head, she saw that his eyes were glimmering with excitement.

"It's time," he breathed, "we're going to meet the other clans."

Wolfpaw smiled and laid her tail on his shoulder, before they both turned back and kept their eyes on Crowstar.

The Thunderclan leader raised his tail and, as one, the clan rose and leaped down the hill. Wolfpaw suppressed a shiver of awe at the uniformity and connection that she suddenly felt connecting each member of their clan.

They slowed their descent as they arrived at the edge of the clearing. The cats began to break off and join other groups of cats. She watched as Tinywhisker joined a small group of elders and her mother, Maplefur, padding up to a dark brown tabby tom, Whiteeye sniffing the air before padding to join a gray tom, and Russetfur meowing a greeting to Tigerflame who, Wolfpaw realized with a jolt, was standing at the base of the Great Rock. _He's the Shadowclan deputy!_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Starlingpaw padding over to join a group of apprentices. Giving Hawkpaw a nudge, she bounded over to join her. Starlingpaw looked around as they approached a gave them a smile.

"I forgot," she meowed, "this is your first Gathering. Come on, I'll introduce you to some of the other apprentices."

The group they were heading towards looked as they approached. "Hey, Starlingpaw," called a pretty brown and white she-cat.

"Hi, Seedpaw," Starlingpaw purred back. The group opened up as they joined. "I've got some new apprentices to introduce. This is Wolfpaw and Hawkpaw."

The cats around meowed friendly greetings. Starlingpaw began to point them out with her tail. "You've met Seedpaw of Riverclan, those two over there are Goosepaw and Fawnpaw of Windclan," a scrawny gray tabby tom, and light brown tabby she-cat nodded in greeting, "and then that is Breezepaw," she meowed to a light brown tabby tom, "and Moonpaw of Shadowclan."

With a jolt, Wolfpaw recognized Moonpaw as the apprentice she had encountered on her first day of training. She nodded to her. "I think we've already met."

"Hi," she meowed brightly, "I'm sorry about how my clanmates behave. Iceheart and Redthorn are a bit prickly as it is..."

"You could say that again," Breezepaw muttered.

"That's okay," Wolfpaw meowed, "Smokespeckle is a lot like that too."

"I mean honestly," she continued, "you'd think Thunderclan was going to attack us at any moment, the way those two behave!"

"Who says they won't?"

Moonpaw and Breezepaw whipped around, their ears flattening to their heads as two cats approached from behind. It was Iceheart and Redthorn, their lips curled in fierce snarls. Wolfpaw pressed herself against Hawkpaw, feeling the fur on her neck begin to rise. She didn't like the look of those two warriors, as if their claws could come unsheathed at any moment's notice.

"You can't trust Thunderclan," Redthorn growled.

"No," Iceheart agreed with a snarl, "in fact, it would be better if you trusted none of the clans. I thought I raised you better, Moonpaw."

Moonpaw dipped her head. "I-I just thought..."

"You thought what?" She spat, now aiming her fury towards the small apprentice.

"I-I..." Moonpaw's eyes glowed with fear as she crouched in front of the warrior. Wolfpaw noticed that the group of apprentices had broken up. When the Shadowclan warriors had arrived, many of the others had slunk away. She felt Hawkpaw tugging at her pelt. "Come on," he hissed, "we don't want to get involved."

"But Moonpaw..."

Her reply was interrupted by a yowl from the Great Rock. Hawkpaw used the interruption to push her away from the Shadowclan cats and they found themselves seated next to Embershade and a dark brown tom. The tortoiseshell warrior moved a little to make room for them. He turned to the cat beside him. "Heavystorm, this is my apprentice, Hawkpaw, and his sister, Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw and Hawkpaw dipped their heads respectfully as Heavystorm nodded in greeting. "Has Crowstar finally given you an apprentice?" His whiskers twitched in amusement. "Or have you finally mastered the art of leading a hunting patrol?"

Wolfpaw froze at the insult, expecting Embershade to start bristling but, instead, he chuckled. "Neither, actually, I just stopped refusing his offers."

"Ah, well, your mentor is a good warrior, Hawkpaw. Learn well."

"Th-thank you!" Hawkpaw stammered, a little surprised at being addressed by a senior warrior.

Embershade twitched his ears as another yowl sounded and a light ginger tabby leaped onto the Great Rock. "Warmstar is ready to begin the gathering."

Warmstar was joined by Crowstar and two other cats, one a brown tabby and a gray cat with blank black eyes that sent a shiver down Wolfpaw's spine. The crowd of cats turned their heads to pay attention as Warmstar stepped up.

"The full moon shines brightly in the sky. It is time for the Gathering to begin. Riverclan has little to report. Greenleaf has been good to us. The rivers are full of fish and our warriors are thriving. Tonight, we welcome Sagefur and Oatspring to their first Gathering as warriors."

Murmurs of congratulations swept through the clan as they all turned to look at a pair of identical tabby cats that had their heads held high. A few cats began to chant their names. "Sagefur! Oatspring!"

Warmstar stepped back and nodded for the next leader to step up. The black-eyed twitched his ears and took her place. Embershade leaned down. "That is Hollowstar of Windclan."

Wolfpaw realized how well his name suited him, with his black, hollow eyes.

"Windclan is also thriving. The rabbits run good across the moors and our medicine cat apprentice is here with her true name. We welcome and congratulate Tawnyshine."

There were many calls this time as the clan celebrated the medicine cat. Obviously, the Windclan medicine cat was popular. Hollowstar stepped back and was replaced by Crowstar.

"Starclan has been with us and blessed us this past moon. First, however, I would like to report the death of our elder, Jaytail, who was a fine warrior and will be remembered and honored for seasons to come." He then bowed his head. Many of the other cats followed suite and there was a moment of silence. Wolfpaw recalled the night that Jaytail had died. It was a peaceful death - he had passed away in his sleep. Many of the clan had sat vigil for him the next day before he was buried by Tinywhisker and Featherfur.

Crowstar raised his head again.

"However, we have much to celebrate. We are in the presence of two new warriors and four new apprentices. Hollyshine and Birchpelt are here for the first time as warriors," he paused as calls of congratulations swept through the clan, "and Wolfpaw, Hawkpaw, Lilypaw, and Flintpaw are all here for the first time ever."

Wolfpaw froze as the cats in front of her turned to look for the four new apprentices. She felt their eyes like thorns on her pelt and could barely hear them calling their names. She could feel Hawkpaw sitting tall next to her and tried to follow suit, but her body was frozen. She was only able to move again once everyone had looked away to call out Featherfur's name. She guessed that Crowstar had just announced her retirement.

She breathed a sigh of relief as Crowstar stepped back. The last cat took his place. "Hazelstar of Shadowclan," she heard Embershade whisper.

Hazelstar didn't start talking right away. Instead his bright eyes swept across the hollow, as if searching for a specific cat. "What's caught his tongue," Heavystorm murmured, "he's not usually this quiet."

"Shadowclan has nothing to report," Hazelstar meowed abruptly. He then leaped off the Great Rock and pushed his way through the throng of cats. His clan quickly got into formation behind him and they bounded out of the hollow, leaving the cats behind him shocked and confused.

"What the hell," Embershade murmured, "That was very unlike Hazelstar."

The rest of the clans began to break up, meowing to each other in low, uneasy voices. The three remaining leaders atop the Great Rock exchanged bewildered looks before leaping down.

"Hey," a familiar voice mewed behind Wolfpaw and she turned and found herself face to face with Maplefur, "I saw you talking with those Shadowclan cats. What was going on? Were they acting strange?"

Wolfpaw glanced at Hawkpaw, who looked back, just as afraid. "Well," she began, turning back, "yeah, a couple of warriors came by and started yelling at an apprentice we were talking to. One of them kept saying that they shouldn't trust any of the clans and was being pretty fierce in general."

Maplefur nodded. "Many of the Shadowclan warriors here today seemed very distant and a little aggressive. Something's going on there that smells like trouble."

Wolfpaw opened her mouth to respond, but she didn't get the chance before she spotted Russetfrost bounding over. "Come on, Crowstar's leaving!"

They nodded and padded after her, breaking into a run to keep up their patrol.

As they headed back to camp, Wolfpaw couldn't help but think back on what had happened at the Gathering. Whatever excited, elated feelings she had before and during the truce had melted away to be replaced by cold doubt and fear. Whatever was going to happen would mean trouble for everyone. But the question was...what was it?

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading my work! Any reviews would be much appreciated! Don't forget to leave a like and follow if you're interested in reading more ^.^**


	6. Chapter 4

A dragonfly buzzed through the hot greenleaf air as a soft breeze stirred the undergrowth. A fern waved in Wolfpaw's face, tickling her nose, but she fought the urge to sneeze. Her body was still as stone, her eyes trained forward, at the mouse that was scuffling at the earth. She took a deep breath, letting her exhale flow with the wind that flowed past her face. The mouse-scent was strong and warm in her nostrils. A small jolt of anxiety shot through her nerves as she prepared to move forward. She moved all her weight to her haunches and took a step forward, trying her best to get her paws to glide on the forest floor.

But it wasn't enough. There was too much weight to hold in her backside alone. Her paw came down heavier then she expected and the mouse immediately scurried away.

She hissed with frustration as she sprang after it. She wasn't fast enough, however, and lost track of it quickly. Preyless and angry she turned around lashing her tail. "Fox dung," she growled.

"What kind of stalk was that?" A rasping voice snarled ahead of her, "A kit could have done better!"

Wolfpaw looked up and saw Smokespeckle standing not far away, amusement gleaming in her eyes. Russetfrost was standing next to her, looking at her apprentice with an unreadable expression.

Shame and humiliation burning her pelt, she hunched her shoulders and rejoined the two warriors. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Sorry catches no prey," Smokespeckle spat, "I would have expected much more from an apprentice of your age. You've obviously learned nothing from your mentor. You hunt like a kittypet!"

Wolfpaw looked away, the fur on her neck starting to rise. She had missed one lousy mouse. There was no reason for Smokespeckle to get so over her head about her inability to hunt. She had a feeling that she would have continued as well, but Flintpaw chose that moment to come rushing back, carrying a vole and a robin in his jaws.

"Look at this, Smokespeckle!" he meowed, excitedly as he set down his catches, "Were you watching me hunt?"

The gray warrior instantly turned to face her apprentice, pride gleaming in her eyes. "I didn't have to. I know that you're a brilliant hunter." She flashed a glance as Wolfpaw that said, _A much better hunter then you at least._

Her hackles shot up and her lips were about to curl into a snarl, but then she felt Russetfrost's tail on her shoulder. "Calm down," she whispered, "it would only encourage her if you got angry."

Wolfpaw, seeing the sense, forced her fur to lie flat. Turning away from Smokespeckle, she padded over to Flintpaw. "Wow," she meowed, "did you catch this all by yourself."

"Yeah," he purred. Wolfpaw couldn't stop a small twinge of joy for the young apprentice. He had been so meek and shy when he was in the nursery, but once he became an apprentice, his confidence had improved drastically. She had wondered for a while if it was Smokespeckle, but she couldn't really see her being the encouraging type. She guessed that he hadn't realized his true potential until he was out and about, not stuck in the nursery where he was nursed and pampered.

"Did you catch anything?" He meowed, pulling her back to reality.

She could almost feel the spite coming off of Smokespeckle as she sighed and forced herself to reply.

"No luck."

The pride on his face was instantly wiped and his tail drooped. "Oh," he murmured, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

Wolfpaw realized that he didn't want himself to be seen as better then her. Swallowing her pride, she touched her nose to Flintpaw's.

"No," she purred, "it's alright. Smokespeckle's right, you're an excellent hunter."

Flintpaw's whiskers twitched and his tail rose a little, but he still looked at her, apology glistening in his eyes.

"Well, now that Flintpaw has returned," Smokespeckle meowed, "why don't we have Wolfpaw hunt a little more? She could definitely use the practice."

As Wolfpaw whirled around to hiss an angry remark, she was cut off by Russetfrost who had padded to the warrior's side.

"No," she replied, "I think they've had enough hunting practice for today. The training hollow is no far, we could go there and practice before heading back to camp."

Wolfpaw felt a warm glow in her chest for her mentor. She knew that she didn't want Flintpaw to see her abysmal hunting, nor did she want Smokespeckle to have even more reason to mock her. She gave a fervent nod, which was imitated just as enthusiastically by Flintpaw. She saw Smokespeckle's ears twitch with annoyance, but she didn't dare appose her deputy. "Go bury those," she nodded towards Flintpaw's catch.

It was with smugness that Wolfpaw bounded after her mentor after Flintpaw returned.

Russetfrost was right, the training hollow wasn't far away. It didn't take them long before they were standing in the sandy ditch where generations of apprentices and mentors came to practice their fighting techniques. Lilypaw and Oakwing were already there practicing basic defense moves. As she watched, Oakwing struck out and Lilypaw ducked to avoid his paw. She fell and rolled to the side before springing back up. The brown tabby turned and nodded in approval.

"Greetings, Oakwing," Russetfrost called, "mind if we join your training session?"

The warrior looked up and shook his head, his tail raised.

As they joined them in the hollow, Lilypaw rushed forward and touched her nose to Flintpaw and Wolfpaw. "Wait until you see the moves Oakwing's been teaching me," she growled, crouching down playfully, "I'll squash you both, single pawed."

"I'd like to see that," Smokespeckle muttered, before raising her voice, "Why don't Lilypaw test her new moves on Wolfpaw? I'm sure it would be good practice to fight against an older apprentice."

Oakwing looked at the gray warrior strangely; it was odd for her to suggest a fight between two apprentices that didn't include hers, but, before he could speak, Russetfrost cut in.

"Yes, I think that's an excellent idea. In fact, why don't we have Flintpaw fight Wolfpaw as well? It would be a good opportunity for them to practice partner fighting."

Smokespeckle whipped her head around in surprise. "I-"

"You have taught Flintpaw how to fight in a team, haven't you?"

She ruffled her pelt, trying to disguise her shock. "Of course I have. Fine, Flintpaw, go fight by your sister."

Flintpaw nodded, though he shot Wolfpaw a nervous look, but she barely noticed. Her paws were tingling as a strange, warm feeling filled her chest. It wasn't anger, for she wasn't angry in the slightest at Russetfrost testing her against two apprentices, she was really happy about it. Russetfrost trusted in Wolfpaw's fighting abilities; defeating Lilypaw and Flintpaw would be kit's play.

The tree mentors stepped out of the hollow and motioned for their apprentices to get ready. Wolfpaw turned to face the two younger apprentices and took a firm stance as they crouched to the ground.

"Remember," Russetfrost meowed from the outside of the hollow, "keep your claws sheathed. We don't want any injuries. Ready? Begin!"

Immediately, the two apprentices sprung at Wolfpaw, Flintpaw aiming for her legs and Lilypaw aiming for her head. With little effort, Wolfpaw raised a paw and batted Lilypaw out of the way before rearing up on her hind legs as Flintpaw took hold of the other. She quickly shook him off with a powerful shake and he landed just under her belly. He turned to dart away, but he wasn't fast enough as Wolfpaw came crashing down, squashing him to the ground and pushing all the breath out of his lungs.

She felt a nip at her leg and instantly gave a powerful strick, feeling her paw connect with Lilypaw's side. She grunted as she was ripped away and sent tumbling through the sand.

Wolfpaw felt Flintpaw go limp underneath, trying to get her to lower her guard, but she didn't relent as she raised a paw and brought it down on his head, forcing his face into the dirt. She heard Lilypaw lunging towards her from behind and felt her teeth attach to her shoulder as she hung onto her side without breaking the skin. Giving Flintpaw one more shove, she rolled to the side, too fast for Lilypaw to react before she was crushed under her weight. She head a yowl and the teeth left her shoulder. As she finished her roll, she leaped to her paws and faced her clanmates again as they scrambled up, shaken, but ready to jump at her again.

"Enough!" Came a yowl from outside the hollow. It was Russetfrost, leaping down into the hollow. "That was a very good fight, Wolfpaw. Lilypaw, Flintpaw, you're both improving and you've learned a lot. However, you're used to fighting against apprentices your own size. Not only is Wolfpaw older then you, but she's also a lot heavier and stronger then you. You're not going to be able to knock her over or give her a powerful enough blow or bite that'll weaken her. If a cat is bigger and slower, you need to use your speed to you advantage."

Oakwing nodded as he padded up beside her. "We'll practice faster moves in training in the future. For now, I think it's time to head back. You've learned well, Lilypaw."

The light she-cat lowered her head at her mentor's praise. Wolfpaw hadn't quiet registered what they had said - she was still consumed by the haze of fighting and only when Smokespeckle had joined them as well did she finally come back to reality.

Flintpaw looked expectantly up at his mentor, but her eyes were focused on Wolfpaw. Her lips were curled in a snarl and her ears were flattened. "Go recover your fresh-kill," she growled at Flintpaw, "and meet us back at camp."

His tail drooped and he looked away, his eyes darkened with disappointment. "Yes, Smokespeckle."

He bounded away into the undergrowth as the rest of the party turned around and began to head back to camp. Lilypaw fell back until she was padding in line with Wolfpaw.

"What's caught Smokespeckle's tail?" She meowed.

Wolfpaw shrugged. "It seems spiting me is more important then training her own apprentice."

"Why?"

"Starclan knows."

* * *

By the time they returned to camp, Flintpaw had caught up with them, his kill dangling in his jaws. Oakwing nodded with approval. "You can go give that to the elders. And choose whatever you want for yourself. You've earned it."

With a purr of satisfaction, Flintpaw shot of to the elder's den. Lilypaw turned and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, where the rest of the clan was beginning to gather, and Wolfpaw made to follow her before Smokespeckle blocked her path.

"None for you," she growled, "you didn't catch anything."

"No," Russetfrost came to stand by her apprentice's side, "I think Wolfpaw has earned her meal with how she fought in the training hollow today."

"But she failed at every hunt today!" Smokespeckle spat back.

Russetfrost's eyes flashed. "I believe it is my responsibility to reward or punish my apprentice as I see fit," she meowed, coldly.

Smokespeckle hissed, but didn't dare reply. She turned, her tail lashing in indignation as she headed back towards the warrior's den.

As Wolfpaw watched her, she felt Russetfrost's nose touch her shoulder. "Smokespeckle has reason for her treatement of you," she murmured, "although I do not believe it at all excuses her actions. I will speak to Crowstar about this."

Wolfpaw turned to look at her. "What are those reasons."

Russetfrost hesitated, not meeting her eye for a moment before she looked back. "I'm not sure it is my place to tell you."

And with that, she turned towards Crowstar's den without a glance back.

Wolfpaw stood there for a second, mystified, before she turned towards the fresh-kill pile, choosing a chaffinch and heading towards the treestump where the other apprentices were gathered.

Starlingpaw looked up and moved to the side a little bit to allow space for Wolfpaw to sit. She took her place and took a small bit of the bird, letting the voice of the other apprentices wash over her.

She had no idea why Smokespeckle was treating her so poorly. Although she was a mildly bad-tempered she-cat, she didn't spit so much venom at other clanmates. The only other cat she seemed to have no respect for was Crowstar, which made Wolfpaw feel extremely uncomfortable, as a warrior was supposed to by completely loyal to both their clan and leader. _If Smokespeckle doesn't like Crowstar, then does she have the ambition or the will to do anything about it?_

"Wolfpaw!"

She jerked her head up as Hawkpaw called her name loudly. "W-what?"

"I'm trying to ask you how your training went today, mouse-brain!"

Wolfpaw looked down at her chaffinch and shrugged. "It was okay," she muttered before taking another bite.

"Okay?" Lilypaw scoffed, "What do you mean, okay? You should have seen Wolfpaw in the training hollow! She took me and Flintpaw on single pawed and handed our tails to us. I've never seen a cat fight like that!"

Wolfpaw turned away, embarrassment heating her pelt. Maybe she had fought well, but her hunting was no better and Smokespeckle's constant mocking and scorn soured her talents as well.

"Ugh," Hawkpaw groaned, "I'm so jealous. I was stuck here taking care of those stupid elders. Mouse bile and everything." He shivered.

Unfortunately, Maplefur happened to walk by just as he was complaining. Her ears twitched and she turned towards her son, teeth bared.

"Then you shouldn't have been stealing prey from Riverclan yesterday! Do you realize how much trouble you could have gotten the whole clan in if you'd been caught?"

Her fury rained down on Hawkpaw like a thunderstorm. Lilypaw said something about being tired from fighting and disappeared into the den.

"Well I wasn't was I? I just wanted to know what fish tasted like..." Hawkpaw muttered.

Wolfpaw winced. _Bad move_ , she thought as the fur on Maplefur's shoulders began to rise.

"Now would be a good time to go," Starlingpaw muttered as Maplefur began to yowl.

Wolfpaw nodded and snatched up her half eaten chaffinch. Burying it quickly beside the tree stump, she followed Starlingpaw into the apprentice's den.

The two curled up side by side. Still able to hear the infuriated queen's voice, Wolfpaw flicked her tail over her ears in an attempt to block it out. She saw Starlingpaw's green eyes glimmering with amusement before they closed, completely eradicating the apprentice from sight, her jet black pelt blending in with the dark den. Her warmth was still there however and she pressed against Wolfpaw, letting her press her ears into her side, muffling the noise from outside. Content and too tired to worry anymore, Wolfpaw drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reading! Likes, Follows, and Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^.^ I was really excited when I was writing this chapter and I can't wait for you to read it aaaaaaaaaaaa**

* * *

Wolfpaw blinked open her eyes. Sunlight was streaming into the empty apprentice's den. She was curled up next to Starlingpaw who had her head raised and was blinking in the light. When she saw that Wolfpaw was awake, she flicked her ears and stood up, Wolfpaw following suite.

"Have a nice night?" Starlingpaw meowed as they pushed their way out of the den.

"I slept like a squirrel in leaf-bare," she yawned as she gave herself a good stretch. She was standing under a patch of light, which felt warm and soothing on her tired, aching muscles. Russetfrost had been working her hard for the past few moons since she had become an apprentice. Her fighting was even better then before and her hunting...well, it still needed work, but she was confident that she would be able to succeed in it eventually.

 _Just watch, Smokespeckle, I'm going to catch the fattest mouse in the forest and eat it right in front of you._

Starlingpaw nodded in agreement and gave a similar yawn before fetching them both something from the fresh-kill pile. They had been out all day before practicing fighting - Wolfpaw and Starlingpaw were evenly matched, what with Wolfpaw's strength and Starlingpaw's speed, and they had both come back sore, aching, and worn out. Their mentors had agreed to let them sleep in until the Sunhigh patrol. Grateful, they had slunk to their nests and had the deepest sleeps of their lives.

They dug into their meals together, Starlingpaw with a mouse, Wolfpaw with a vole.

"Do you know what Hawkpaw's doing with Embershade today?" Starlingpaw asked.

"They went on the dawn patrol with Blazetail and Stoneleap. Towards the Riverclan border."

Starlingpaw gave a _mrrowr_ of amusement, clearly remembering the loud scolding he had gotten from both Maplefur and Crowstar for trying to steal fish from Riverclan last moon. "To keep an eye on him I'll bet."

Wolfpaw nodded, her whiskers twitching with amusement. Hawkpaw had certainly been getting himself into even more trouble as an apprentice. Stealing fish wasn't the only thing, he'd also challenged Lilypaw to climbing the Owl Tree, explored the caves at Snakerocks by himself, and went into an abandoned Twoleg nest. He had been severely punished for each, besides the nest exploration, as he had come back with loads of catmint (Honeyfall was beside herself), but nothing seemed to convince him to stop his reckless exploration. Only the final threat that he would never become a warrior got through to him.

They quickly finished up their meal and washed as Russetfrost and Heatherclaw padded up to them.

"Frostfang and Ashpool are waiting for us," Russetfrost meowed, her tail waving towards the white and gray warriors waiting by the front entrance. Wolfpaw perked her ears. Such a big patrol!

Heatherclaw noticed her surprise and added, "Crowstar is concerned about Shadowclan's behavior at the last Gathering. He isn't taking any risks when it comes to their border."

Wolfpaw shivered as she remembered the last Gathering. Shadowclan had come, but only Hazelstar and a few of his warriors. Tigerflame was missing, as well as their medicine cat and all their apprentices. The warriors he had brought were hostile and grouped together as if attack would come from any side. The Shadowclan leader looked like merely a shell of his previous self - his fur was ragged, his eyes blank and he didn't speak a word. When the leaders looked towards him to speak, he merely glared at the other leaders before he jumped down and his patrol followed him away.

Crowstar was right to be concerned. He had no idea what the clan was hiding or planning so reinforcing the border was the best he could do.

Starlingpaw nudged Wolfpaw's shoulder. "Come on, feather-head, the patrol's leaving."

Wolfpaw nodded and padded after her clanmate, leaping through the gorse tunnel.

The sun was directly above them when they reached the Shadowclan border. Starlingpaw wrinkled her nose at the stink of the Thunderpath.

"Whatever these Twolegs were, they sure know how to leave a mark," she grumbled as she laid a paw over her nose.

"You got that right," Ashpool meowed just behind her, "I'm glad they're gone - who knows what they could have done to the forest."

"Well, no use worrying about it now," Wolfpaw pointed out, "the Twolegs are long gone. Their stink is the only thing that remains."

Ashpool nodded. "Let's catch up with the patrol." He padded in the direction of the rest of the patrol, who were already refreshing the scent markers.

As they walked in the forest near the edge of the Thunderpath, stopping every so often to mark a tree or a bush, Wolfpaw saw Frostfang twitch his ears and stand straight up.

Heatherclaw paused and looked towards his clanmante. "What is it?"

Frostfang shook his head as he turned and padded towards the Thunderpath, his ears trained towards whatever noise he had just heard.

All of a sudden, his eyes locked onto a point on the other side. He gasped. "Kits!"

Nobody could stop him as he bolted across the Thunderpath and along the edge on the other side.

"Mouse-brain," Russetfrost spat as they ran along their side, trying to keep their eyes on him. It wasn't hard, his white pelt was like green in leaf-bare.

As they reached a point opposite where Frostfang stopped, Ashpool jumped forward and pointed with his tail. "Frostfang's right! There's kits over there and they don't look too good."

Finally, Wolfpaw was able to hear whatever the white warrior had heard minutes ago. It was a high pitched moan of a cat in agony. Squinting, trying to make out the small creatures on the other side, she finally saw what Frostfang and Ashpool were making a fuss about. Three kits, one black, one dark gray and white and one brown tabby were lying motionless. Even from Thunderclan's side, she could see the blood matting their fur.

 _Oh, Starclan, no_ _! What happened to them?_

She turned towards Russetfrost, her heart thudding in her chest. "Why are we standing here? We should go and help!"

Russetfrost looked down at her, then at the rest of her patrol, then at Frostfang on the other side.

"No," she whispered, "that's Shadowclan territory. They're already on edge as it is. One cat over there is bad enough - if the rest of the patrol were to get caught on their land, it could be bad."

Wolfpaw tensed, ready to give a retort, but Ashpool laid a tail on her shoulder. She looked up into his deep blue eyes as he shook his head. They were glistening with pain - he didn't want those kits to be left there either, but he had to follow his deputy's words. Grittering her teeth, Wolfpaw turned away as the wind changed, screwing her eyes up as the Shadowclan scent got stronger. She was about to press against Starlingpaw when she realized that the black apprentice had leaped forward. In that instant, Wolfpaw knew why.

 _Shadowclan!_

"Frostfang," she yowled, "come back!"

The white warrior looked around at her with confusion, but it was too late. Two dark shapes leaped out of the undergrowth and landed on top of Frostfang, pinning him to the ground.

"No!" Starlingpaw cried as she shot forward to defend him, but Heatherclaw grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her back.

"We must wait," he growled, putting one of his paws around her, locking her to his side, "and see what they want. We don't want to give them any more reason to hurt us."

"But-"

Starlingpaw's complaint was cut off by the sound of Frostfang yowling in pain as the cats raked their claws across his pelt. The first cat, a heavy black tabby looked up at the Thunderclan patrol, curling his lips.

"What is one of your warriors doing on our land?"

Russetfrost calmly stepped forward and dipped her head. "I apologize for my warrior's behavior it was-"

"Enough with the formalities," the other one, a dark brown tom, spat, "Tell us now or we'll kill the trespasser."

The fur on the ginger warrior's neck began to raise, but Frostfang responded before she could have a chance.

"Are you blind, Bouncefur?" he yowled, "There are three dying kits behind you and you're more concerned about a trespassing warrior then those kits' lives?"

Bouncefur turned his head slowly to look at the three kits before turning back to Frostfang. "Yes," he responded, coldly.

Frostfang screeched and struggled against the two warriors holding him down before he was finally able to twist his head and chomp down on the dark tabby's paw. With a yowl, the Shadowclan warrior leaped back as Frostfang heaved up, throwing him and Bouncefur off his body. Without a moment's hesitation, Frostfang jumped on the dark warrior and bit down on his shoulder just as Bouncefur lunged towards him, unsheathed claws outstretched.

Heatherclaw, distracted by the shock of what he was witnessing, wasn't fast enough to hold Starlingpaw back as she shot between his legs and raced across the Thunderpath. Cold fire burned in her eyes as she gave a battle cry and leaped forward to pull Bouncefur off the white warrior.

Wolfpaw whipped around to see how Russetfrost had reacted and was invigorated by Starlingpaw's expression mirrored on her face. She jumped onto the Thunderpath after her apprentice and cried, "Attack!"

The rest of the patrol leaped across the Thunderpath behind their deputy. Wolfpaw barely felt the rough pavement as she raced towards the two warriors battling with Frostfang and Starlingpaw. But as their feet touched the marshy ground of Shadowclan territory, there came another, unfamiliar yowl as more Shadowclan warriors exploded through the bushes. With a yowl of surprise, Wolfpaw felt herself lifted off her feet as a cat slammed into her side. As she flopped to the ground, she saw an familiar set of amber eyes and light tabby pelt.

"Breezepaw!" She gasped, but his eyes held no more of the good-natured glimmer he had at he first Gathering. They were full of hatred, fury, and...was that fear?

He didn't respond, but merely hissed as he raked hi front paws down her side. She yowled with pain as she brought her feet up to his chest and pushed with all her might. He gasped with surprise as he was thrown away and slammed onto the ground, winded. Wolfpaw didn't hesitate for a second. She leaped to her feet and lunged onto his back, sinking her teeth into his shoulder and raking all of her claws at any part of his body she could reach. She heard his yowls of pain, but didn't stop, even when he tried to push her off. She was too heavy and he was too small. Finally, he went limp and she pushed herself away. With a terrified look, he shot off into the trees.

Wolfpaw looked around to see who else was going to attack, but then she realized that most of her clanmates had stopped fighting and only the dark tabby was left, who was fighting with Heatherclaw. As she watched, the brown tabby managed to rake his claws down his stomach, a spurt of blood gushing out of the open wound. With a cry of pain, the warrior jumped away and disappeared into the marshes.

The strip of forest fell eerily silent as the Thunderclan warriors stood alone, heaving with effort, and fresh wounds marking their pelt. As they stood there, however, Starlingpaw gave a strangled cry and ran towards where Wolfpaw last saw Frostfang. Her heart sank when she saw the white warrior lying limp on the ground, his pelt covered with blood. The rest of the patrol was making their way over there. Ashpool sucked in a breath. "Is he dead?" He whispered.

Nobody answered, but Starlingpaw bent her head. After a second, she looked up, her eyes blazing. "He's still breathing! We need to get him back to camp."

Russetfrost nodded and stepped forward. "Heatherclaw and I will carry him back. The rest of you grab the kits."

"What are we bringing them for," Starlingpaw spat, "They're Shadowclan!"

"And they're kits," Ashpool murmured, "You don't need a better reason then that."

Silence met his words and, without another sound, the two elder warriors took opposite sides and lifted Ashpool together. Wolfpaw, trying to force down to bile that was rising to her throat, turned her head towards the three kits that were still lying not far away. Together, she, Starlingpaw, and Ashpool dipped their heads and picked one up by the scruff. Wolfpaw took the black she-cat. She was motionless besides the short, quick breaths that pushed at her chest, her pelt matted with blood and grime.

Russetfrost beckoned with her tail as they stepped towards the Thunderpath. "Come on, let's get them home."

* * *

By the time they reached camp, the sun had set and the warriors of Starclan were beginning to appear in the sky. As the gorse tunnel came in sight, Birchpelt, who was keeping guard, leaped to her feet at the sight of the patrol. She gasped at the sight of Frostfang and, without a word, disappeared into camp.

They came after her at a much slower pace, weighed down by the many injured cats. By the time they made it to the clearing, Honeyfall was already rushing out of her den with Birchpelt just behind and the rest of the clan was gathering in the corners, curious as to what was going on. "Bring them into my den," Honeyfall ordered, her voice muffled as she frantically chewed up leaves.

As they marched towards the medicine cat's den, Wolfpaw heard a strangled cry and saw Smokespeckle tearing out of the warrior's den at the sight of her mate, only to be held back at Honeyfall's warning gaze.

When they had arrived at the rock and slipped inside, the two warriors carefully set Frostfang down on a bed of moss and Honeyfall instantly sprang into action, spitting out the poultices onto the many wounds and covering them with cobwebs. Wolfpaw set the black kit down on another next to the other two kits that had already been released. Honeyfall turned and gave them each a few sniffs before turning back to Frostfang.

A small golden kit appeared at her side with a ball of wet moss, looking up at her expectantly.

"Thank you, Lightningkit," she meowed as she continued to work. The kit nodded and turned to the kits, using the moss to clean out their fur.

Wolfpaw barely registered anything else as she watched the two cats work, numb and cold. She barely felt the nose touch her shoulder or Russetfrost's soft voice as she told her to leave them in peace. Her body moved on its own, picking herself up and walking her out of the den back into the darkening camp. The clan was gathered in the clearing, Crowstar at the front, as the five cats stepped out of the den.

The black tom instantly stepped forward. "Well," he meowed, his voice shaking, "what happened?"

Russetfrost began to explain from the moment Frostfang had heard the kits cries, but Wolfpaw wasn't listening. She was thinking about the patrol and of Breezepaw, the fear that hid behind his eyes. _Was he afraid of fighting me?_ Perhaps, but it seemed like more then that. Breezepaw had seemed all too willing to fight and there was something about the entire Shadowclan patrol that set her on edge. _Why were they fighting us? What reason did they have?_

 _And why leave those kits to die?_

Question after question ran through Wolfpaw's head, but then they stopped. What did it matter? The battle was over and they could still lose Frostfang to the bloody mess.

She felt fur press against her side and saw Hawkpaw standing next to her, his eyes glimmering with concern. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

Wolfpaw opened her mouth to say she was fine, but she realized that she was not. She couldn't stop seeing Frostfang's motionless form slumped on the ground, the blood that darkened his white fur, or the terrible wounds that rent his body.

When she didn't respond, Hawkpaw ran his tail along his back. He looked at her side. "You're hurt."

"Yes," she replied blandly. She could barely feel the sting where Breezepaw had cut her. Emotional turmoil dulled the pain.

With no verbal signal, the two of them settled down as the rest of the clan had settled to wait for any news from Honeyfall. She looked around and saw Starlingpaw sitting next to her mother, Blackwing and her sisters Whiteye and Snowheart - Frostfang's daughters - all of whom had their faces pressed against one another. Smokespeckle was not far away, pacing anxiously in front of the medicine cat's den. Crowstar sat across from the rock, his tail curled around his paws and his chin lifted to the stars. Russetfrost was sitting next to Ashpool, who had his head bowed while she waited with her eyes closed.

The rest of the clan was either milling around the camp, speaking in low voices, or joining the silent wait. Blazetail bounded forward with Hollyshine and Embershade and spoke a few words with Crowstar, who gave a small nod of his head. The three bounded away and disappeared into the gorse tunnel.

"To make sure no Shadowclan warriors have decided to return," Hawkpaw growled.

After that there was no change. Nothing to speed up the moon as it inched across the sky, nothing to lighten the pain that laid on all the clan like a thick blanket. They waited in silence.

It was when the first rays of dawn were finally shining through the camp that Honeyfall finally pushed her way out of her den. Crowstar rose to his feet at her appearance, the three sisters raised their heads and Smokespeckle bounded forward. "Well?" she asked, anxiously.

Honeyfall gave the gray she-cat a long, sorrowful look before turning her eyes to Crowstar. She bowed her head, her shoulders hunched.

"Frostfang is dead."

* * *

 **Sorry to leave it on a hanger like this, but I'm going to step away for a few days to write out an outline of more of the story and write some chapters ahead so I can make it the best quality once I post them. Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you have any comments on my writing.**


End file.
